


Assuming control

by Plan_for_monkeys



Category: Halo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plan_for_monkeys/pseuds/Plan_for_monkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deadly Four continues their mission to sweep the slums. Encountering minor resistance, they clear the remaining insurrectionist forces present in the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuming control

Cal reloaded his battle rifle and looked for hostiles. Insurrectionists were predictable. Their main tactic is clear and simple - flank the enemy from four different positions. Something not easily accomplished in their limited numbers, especially in this very area, but something possible. Sam prepared the explosives necessary for the task. God, how he hated this spartan armor he was wearing. Of course, it was blue, his favorite color. But it makes him look like a comic book superhero. Two rebels walked out in the open, to smoke cigarettes and shoot shit. Call aimed and both fell dead with bullet holes in their heads. He was an excellent marksman. Better than Rika.

"Hey Cal." She said "We cleared the streets. No innies left here."

"There!"

Five rebels were loading crates and checking weapons near a bank. Their leader stopped shouting orders when he felt the barrel of a shotgun pressed against his head. Sam pulled the trigger, blasting the man's limited supply of brain all over other rebels. The spartan then rushed to the nearest one and jabbed him in the neck with a knife. Spinning him around he used the rebel as a meat shield as he opened fire.

Cal patted his comrade on the back and odered to place the explosives. Rika did the job quickly and efficiently, with Harlan's help. The sdpartans are virtually unhindered as they cut through the pathetic remains of insurrectionist forces.

"When I get a hold of the son of a bitch who's in charge here, I'm gonna tear his eyeballs out and I'm gonna suck his fucking skull." Harlan murmured "Ah'll keel him."

"They are here. Must be in an underground bunker. We must cleanse this filthy place."

They left the building after searching through it. Harlan was more than happy to detonate the charges. Soon, very soon, the flames ignited the entire building, steadily spreading. Explosion after explosion, a chain reaction that takes the entire hideout down. This was just a raid. Their job was done here. Basically, it's just a show of power, to remind the rebels who are they fighting against.

 

A Pelican soon arrived, with Green inside. He greeted the spartans as they boarded.

"The mission was a cake job." Sam commented "Exept for that Emile guy. Hey captain, why didn't you tell us that another spartan was already here?"

"This wasn't involved in your training. You were supposed to kill every weakling you see. And you left no survivors in your wake"

Sam nodded weakly. His throat felt like sandpaper. Harlan was calmly sitting and watching the landscape as Pelican flew back to the base.


End file.
